


4. Операция "Танцующий Шива"

by Emma_Frost



Series: Dancing Shiva [4]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Британская традиция: имена военных операций не должны иметь никакого отношения к происходящему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Операция "Танцующий Шива"

\- Это странное чувство, - говорит Джим. - Почему надо мной тень падающего самолета?  
\- Слишком опасный план.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом делаешь его еще опаснее. Отойди, не загораживай мне небо.  
Он лежит на крыше, закинув руки за голову, и пальто под ним как плащаница.  
\- Все случится здесь, - говорит Джим. - Он придет, и с ним будет покончено навсегда. Что может быть лучше разрушенной легенды?  
\- Сожженный храм? - спрашивает Моран с усмешкой.  
Джим довольно улыбается.  
\- Ты запоминаешь все, что я говорю.  
Моран кивает.  
\- Ты невыносим.  
\- Надеюсь, - говорит Моран невозмутимо, - ты будешь осторожен.  
Все равно что уговаривать змею взлететь, думает Моран.  
\- Иди сюда. Ляг рядом. Подумай о будущем. Порадуйся за меня.  
\- Я порадуюсь, когда все закончится. И выпью пинту темного на твоей могиле.  
Моран не смотрит телевизор, поэтому ему нет дела до легенд. "Я мог бы снять его из винтовки, зачем все усложнять", ты ничего не понимаешь, бормочет Джим, я хочу загнать его в угол, хочу заглянуть в его глаза, хочу заставить его страдать, я столько всего хочу.  
Когда он говорит о Шерлоке Холмсе, в его голосе так много восторженной ненависти. что любой другой захлебнулся бы, а Джиму нужно еще больше, как можно больше.  
\- Слышишь? - спрашивает он. - Ты слышишь? Слышишь это?  
Моран тщетно напрягает слух.  
\- Все колокола Англии поют поминальную по Шерлоку Холмсу.  
Он вскакивает и начинает танцевать по крыше, танцует вокруг Морана, говорит ему "слушай, слушай музыку", сейчас он счастлив и безумен, цирковой паяц, кривляка с жуткой маской вместо лица, с черными дырами вместо глаз, зрачки полностью заполняют собой радужку, и когда смотришь на него -- смотришь в пустоту, в бездну, в великое ничто, падаешь в никуда с горизонта событий.  
\- Я же сказал, иди сюда, - произносит Джим с досадой и хватает Морана за пуговицу на рубашке.  
Он целуется с детской жадностью и царапает ногтями кожу на шее. Он целуется, смеется и шепчет что-то. Он всегда такой, когда видит пропасть под своими ногами.  
Джим любит забираться на самый верх, как все кошки, и каждый раз, когда он делает так, Моран вспоминает старую притчу про кота и тигра. Однажды Джим заберется так высоко, что ты не сможешь до него добраться, и не успеешь поймать, Моран думает об этом каждое утро, бреясь перед зеркалом. Он думает об этом, когда Джим пересчитывает его шрамы пальцами и губами. Он думает об этом, заказывая пиццу на ужин. Он думает об этом прямо сейчас.  
Они здесь не только для того, чтобы Джим мог еще раз сплясать на крыше мира и сбросить с нее царя горы. Они долго выбирали подходящую площадку, между ней и соседней должно быть идеально выверенное расстояние, чтобы у Морана был хороший обзор и правильный угол, чтобы он мог попасть резиновой пулей в нужный момент в определенную точку на затылке и взорвать пакет с кровезаменителем, закрепленный под накладкой из волос.  
\- Мы могли бы снимать рекламу для этой фирмы, а? - смеется Джим, разглядывая содержимое пакета. Компания "Великая иллюзия" производит бутафорию для детских и недетских праздников.  
С помощью шприца он добавил в пакет настоящую кровь.  
\- Они все равно будут делать экспертизу, даже если не найдут тела. Я уберу все растворителем, но нужно оставить немного органики.  
Главное, синхронизировать время двух выстрелов -- настоящего по касательной и холостого, прямо в рот. Остальное зависит от Джима и его актерских способностей.  
\- Я был лучшим на курсе, - успокаивает Джим.  
\- Скажи, - спрашивает Моран с любопытством. - А ты способен себя убить? По-настоящему?  
Джим смеется.  
\- Зачем мне делать это самому, - говорит он безмятежно. - У меня есть ты.

Когда они арендовали квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, на имя Ричарда Брука, Джим едва не прыгал от возбуждения.  
\- Бинокль, - говорил он, - нам нужен самый, самый лучший бинокль!  
Потом валялся на кровати в позе восточной одалиски и ел виноград, пока Моран знакомился со своей новой мишенью.  
\- Ради этого мы ехали в Лондон? - скептически спрашивает Моран, откладывая бинокль.  
Джим улыбается лучезарно.  
\- Он тебе не понравился?  
\- Я прочел тот блог, который ты мне показал. Впечатляет. Но зачем ты хочешь его убить?  
\- Не убить, - поправляет Джим. - Уничтожить.  
\- Зачем?  
Джим мрачнеет.  
\- Раздражает он меня, - не сразу отвечает он. И продолжает воодушевленно: - Попробуй виноград. Очень вкусный.  
То, что происходит в последующие дни, недели и месяцы, заставляет мрачнеть уже Морана.  
\- Мы здесь, потому что тебе не терпится доказать, что ты умнее этого типа?  
\- Мы здесь, потому что я люблю необычных людей и необычные операции. Если бы это было не так, мы с тобой никогда бы не встретились.  
Джим изображает бизнесмена из Ост-Индской компании всякий раз, когда пытается придумать рациональные основания своим поступкам.

У него на языке вкус винограда и его запах на ладонях. Его пальцы сплетаются в узлы. На его шее узоры из красно-лиловых пятен, а следы от укусов напоминают клинопись, Моран видел такие знаки на глиняных табличках из коллекции одного иракского генерала. Его кожа плотная и гладкая, она либо горячая, либо совсем прохладная, но никогда не бывает теплой. Очертания его тела запоминаются гораздо лучше карты местности. Пот на его висках тоже пахнет виноградом, может быть, он весь скрытая инфекция, смертельная для окружающих. Он наклоняет голову к плечу и чуть поворачивает, и вздрагивает от прикосновений к уху, и улыбается довольно и насмешливо. Когда Моран проникает между его бедер, он широко раскрывает глаза, и у него почти удивленный вид.  
\- Мы ведь даже не любовники, - уверенно говорит Джим, вытаскивая из-под кровати непочатую бутылку вина. - Будешь?  
Моран хмыкает весело.  
Джим прищуривается:  
\- "Сообщники" звучит лучше, не находишь?  
\- Это не совсем точно.  
\- Точность формулировок заключается в их красоте.  
\- Всегда считал наоборот.  
\- Видишь, мы мыслим практически одинаково, я в тебе не ошибся.  
Он отворачивается, чтобы найти на полу штаны Морана и достать из кармана складной армейский нож. Моран смотрит на его спину, изогнутую в неловком, неестественном положении, бледную и испещренную аккадским письмом, говорит "да без ножа откроем" и снова притягивает Джима к себе.  
Там, снаружи, пять часов утра, уличные звуки постепенно вползают в комнату вместе с сырым утренним воздухом.  
\- Ты, - говорит Джим тихо и задумчиво, прижимаясь своим лбом к его. - Ты, ты, ты. Не знаю, что ты такое. И зачем ты мне.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - на всякий случай уточняет Моран.  
Мориарти закрывает глаза и улыбается собственным мыслям.


End file.
